Heretofore, microscale Hall two dimensional magnetic sensors, which have been integrated with silicon CMOS technology, have been reported in such publications as, "Integrated Semiconductor Magnetic Field Sensors," by Bates et al, Proceedings of IEEE, Vol . 74, page 1107, 1986. Such sensors have several advantages over other two dimensional sensors. These include microscale integration of magnetic sensors with silicon integrated circuits, low cost, light weight, small size, and high volume manufacturing. Additional advantages include the ability to fabricate devices in large arrays, the ability to make measurements over a large cross sectional area simultaneously, and the ability to reconfigure connections between devices to achieve higher sensitivity and lower distortion of the local magnetic field due to the small measuring currents. Despite these advantages, these sensors have not been able to measure the three components of a magnetic field. Although three dimensional sensors capable of integration with silicon microcircuitry have been reported in such publications as, "Integrated 3-D Magnetic Sensor Based on an n-p-n Transistor," by Kordic, IEEE Electronic Devices Letters EDL-7,page 196, 1986; "Three Dimensional Magnetic Field Sensors," by Kordic et al, IEEE Transactions on Electronic Devices, Vol. 35, page 771, 1986; and "The Hall Effect in Integrated Magnetotransistors," by Nathan et al IEEE Transactions on Electronic Devices, Vol 36, page 108, 1989, these devices rely on the magnetic deflection of vertical currents in the bulk region of a silicon microcircuit. In these three dimensional sensors, the three sensors required to measure the three orthogonal directions of the magnetic field do not have identical geometries and sensitivity and therefore, require complex calibration. Accordingly, there exists a need in the magnetic field sensor art to provide for a three dimensional sensor without the need for this complex calibration and yet still have all the advantages of two dimensional sensors. The present invention fulfills such a need.